Amistad
by Lils White
Summary: Así se conocieron la leona y la serpiente, en un estercolero muggle, contando las horas para que llegara el momento de salir de ese lugar. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena una pelirroja con muy mal genio? ¿Su amigo de la infancia de pelo grasiento o un anciano de aspecto benevolente con larga barba blanca? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p>"—<em>Eres una bruja.<em>

—_¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?"_

_Así se conocieron la leona y la serpiente, en un estercolero muggle, contando las horas para que llegara el momento de salir de ese lugar._

* * *

><p><strong>#Infancia<strong>

Al principio no eran una serpiente y una leona, no eran Gryffindor ni Slytherin, y mucho menos eran sangre limpia o sangre sucia.

Eran tan solo Lily y Severus.

Ella era pelirroja y bajita, con la cara de llena de pecas y unos chispeantes ojos verdes. Él era un muchacho pálido y enjuto, de piel cetrina y ojos oscuros. A ella le gustaba sentarse en la hierba y mojarse los pies en el arroyo, escuchando los sonidos del bosque y la suave voz de Severus contándole las maravillas que había en Hogwarts. A él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

No eran mortífago y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ni siquiera eran Evans o Snape.

Eran ellos dos, sólo ellos dos, y sus manos entrelazadas bajo el agua del río.

**#Adolescencia**

Ahora Gryffindor y Slytherin si eran una parte importante de su vida, los sangre limpia no se mezclaban con los hijos de muggles, y ahora lo más importante, era los que pertenecían al bando de Lord Voldemort y los que estaban en contra de esa jerarquía.

Más importante incluso, que ellos dos.

Su amistad se estaba resquebrajando, y Severus lo sabía, pero no conseguía arreglarlo. Al principio apenas había sido una pequeña grieta, por algún comentario insultante dicho por sus compañeros y que Snapeno había negado. Pero la grieta se había ahondado (cuando defendía a sus amigos aunque usaran magia oscura, o cuando les echaba la culpa a Potter y a sus colegas a pesar de que le salvaran la vida); profundizándose hasta límites insospechados.

Y ese caluroso día de junio, todo se salió de quicio. Por culpa —obviamente— de Potter.

Lily le había perdonado muchas cosas, pero ahí se acabó su amistad. La puerta de la torre de Gryffindor se le cerró en las narices, y el sonido de su amistad rompiéndose en pedazos se vio ahogado por el ruido del portazo que pegó Lily.

**#Juventud**

A los quince años se separaron, y sus caminos discurrieron por derroteros distintos. Severus se centró en sus pociones, en las artes oscuras y en servir a su señor. Lily encontró a una persona de confianza y valentía en el irresponsable y creído James Potter, y se dedicó a defender sus ideales a muerte.

Nunca mejor dicho.

El 31 de octubre de 1981, con tan solo veintiún años, Lily Evans murió por defender a su hijo. Y todo —absolutamente todo—, era culpa _suya_.

Severus Snape nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

Esa noche pensó en ir a emborracharse al primer pub que encontrara —para evadirse, para olvidar—. Pero en vez de eso, sus vacilantes pasos la llevaron en frente de Albus Dumbledore. _Y prometió cuidar aquello por lo que Lily había muerto._

**#Adultez**

Lily Evans no estaba muerta.

Dumbledore se empeñaba en repetirle esa frase una y otra vez. Lily seguía viva en Harry. En su hijo.

Pero Snape —ya no era Severus, ni Sev, tan sólo era Snape—, no veía en ese muchacho pequeño y delgaducho que parecía haber caído en Hogwarts por error otra cosa que el presuntuoso de Potter. El odioso Potter, el que le quitó lo que más quería.

Aún así, lo protegió.

Y el 2 de mayo de 1998, Severus Snape murió, después de haber dedicado toda su vida a velar por unos ojos verdes.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! :)<em>

_No estoy muy satisfecha de como me ha quedado el fic; sé que hay partes en las corto demasiado rápido y unas en las que explico mucho y otras nada. _

_Aún así, me alegro de haberlo escrito._

_Snape no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero tampoco lo odio. Y esto es como un pequeño homenaje a lo que hizo y a su amistad con Lily. Porque fueron **buenos amigos**, aunque a mucha gente le guste creer que no era así._

_¡Se dan Snapes y merodeadores a cambio de reviews! ^^_

**_Lils_**


End file.
